This invention relates to an electrical connector suitable for making electrical connections between at least two electrical conductors, which may extend transversely to each other.
A connector of the aforementioned type finds particular application in the making of electrical connections between trunk and branch lines. For example, in a detonating system, a main line, also known as a trunk line, consisting of a twisted pair of wires, is connected at spaced intervals to branch lines, each of which may comprise a pair of wires, leading to respective detonators.
The branch lines may be connected to the respective connectors under factory conditions to reduce on-site labour requirements The need then exists for a simple and reliable method of making connections h n the respective connectors and the trunk line. Preferably means should be provided for protecting the conductive parts of the connector against corrosion and, once electrical connections have been made to the connector, for rendering the connector splash- or waterproof.
The invention is described hereinafter with reference to a connector which is particularly suitable for use in a blasting system, e.g. for the mining or quarrying industry, but it is to be understood that the scope of the invention is not restricted to any specific application.